The Lost Son
by Capt H.M Murdock
Summary: After being estranged from his family for so long, can the lost son find home again?


Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb©. They belong to the Walt Disney Company©, Dan Povenmire, and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. I make no money from this AT ALL!

A/N: This is my first P&F fanfic. Please stay tuned.

**Chapter I**

The ropes that bound his arms and legs burned as they rubbed against his skin in his struggle. He had to get out he had to get home. He didn't know where he was but he knew that he was not safe. Stopping for a moment to give his tired limbs a rest the young man looked around at his surroundings, or at least what he could see in the pitch dark.

He knew he was in a basement of some kind. The cold cement, musky smell and general dampness around him gave that away. Other than that he was in the dark literally. He heard the voices of his captures coming closer as he began to struggle against the bonds that bound him.

The wooden door opened and a dark figure filled the doorway.

"So Doctor Fletcher" the male voice said with a heavy Russian accent. "Are you ready to tell us where you hid the blueprints or do we have to resort to more…drastic measures of persuasion?"

Ferb struggled to sit up from his position on the ground and looked into where he believed the figures eyes were.

"Go to hell" replied the Englishman.

"That is not the answer we were looking for Doctor Fletcher. Pity"

From behind the figure two more shadows appeared. They seemed to have weapons of some kind. If he had to guess Ferb would have said bats. He would have been right.

The two new figures approached Ferb quickly. The first swung and the green-haired man felt wood connect with flesh and bone. The second figure soon followed the first's example and soon Ferb was a bloody mess on the ground.

"We will come back in three day's time. You had better have the answer by then Doctor Fletcher of this light punishment will be the least of your worries" The figure in the door stated. He then motioned for the others to follow him and closed the door. Ferb could hear the sound or a lock engaging and then footsteps fading off into the distance.

Three days seemed to pass at a snail's pace for the captive. It might have been because there was nothing to do but sit and think to himself or it might have been because after the beating it took two of those three days just to be able to sit upright again without severe pain shooting through his body. So Ferb sat in his small room and awaited the next 'visit' from his 'guests'. As he sat he could hear the tell-tale footsteps of people approaching. But this time they were different. They seemed quicker and heavier. Finally the footsteps stopped in front of his door but instead the usual sound of a key in the lock he heard what sounded like people talking. Suddenly the wooden door gave way with a loud crack and two figures poured into the room with flashlights. As the figures swept the room their light came to rest on the young man in the corner.

"Harvie, hit the lights" The figure out in front ordered.

With a flash the lights came on and standing before him were two men with assault rifles*. They cleared the room once more before the front one, a Captain in the bars in his uniform were any indication, signaled the other man to leave. Once gone the Captain turned to Ferb.

"Hey Ferb" He started while pulling down his back to reveal a face Ferb never thought he would see again" I know what we're going to do today"

Ferb smiled at his brothers antics. Even here in the middle of hostile territory he could still make jokes. Phineas quickly went over to his brother and cut the ropes that bound him.

"Phineas what...how are you here?" the man questioned

"Well we came up the north wall and-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean how can you be the one leading this? Aren't you too close?"

"Funny thing about that." He replied with a smile as he helped Ferb to his feet." The Army doesn't know we're related"

"Doesn't know?"

"Yeah. We have different last names so they assumed we weren't related"

"And you didn't see a need to correct them?"

"Nope"

"What about records?"

Phineas gave a small laugh "No one really looks at the records unless you've done something wrong or died"

As they talked Phineas helped Feb up and into the hallway. There was a distant sound of gunfire echoing in the building.

"Sounds like we ran into a bit of trouble upstairs" mumbled Phineas to no one. "OK Ferb, I need you to listen to me. If I or one my men give you and order or tell you to do something I need you to do it OK?"

The other man nodded his head once in agreement.

"OK good. Now I want you to follow behind me. Stay close and if I say cover you need to dive for the nearest cover to you and not come out till I say clear got that?"

Again Ferb nodded.

"Let's go"

Phineas led Ferb through the warehouse and up onto the main floor. During their journey Phineas had ordered Ferb to take cover twice. During these times Ferb got his first real loom at what is brother had become. So much had changed since he left when they were eighteen. The brother he remembered always had a smile on his face and always tried to find the bright side of things. The man in front of him however was different. Gone was the optimism and in its place was anger, fear, bravery and the determination to get his men and his step brother out alive.

After Phineas had picked off the last of the enemy that was in their way he led Ferb up to the main floor. There Ferb got a true understanding of what was going on. The Special Ops men had the Russian mercenaries pinned down in the back of the building, but the Russian's weren't giving up without a fight.

A man approached the two brothers quickly and took a knee in front of Phineas who also took a knee.

"Sir. We have them pinned on the back wall but their giving us one hell of a fight. Sargent Brown was hit but he's fine. We need to get out of here sir."

"Alright Parker. I'm going to go up and give the boys a hand. Maybe we gave flush them out. I want you to take Ferb here and head to the rondavou. We'll meet you there."

The man identified as Parker nodded and Phineas turned to his brother.

"Be careful Ferb. Mom would kill me if you didn't make it back."

Ferb smiled at the thought.

"Here" Phineas continued, pulling out a pistol and an extra clip. "Take these and cover Parks back. I'm counting on you bro"

Ferb flashed his brother a thumbs up and Phineas retreated to go help his men. Ferb turned to Parker who had a small grin on his face.

"What?" Phineas questioned

Parker just shook his head. Suddenly there was an explosion. Parker grabbed Ferb by the collar and pulled him out of the way of some falling debris. Ferb looked in shock as the place where he had been standing not a moment earlier was cover with twisted scraps of metal and wood. As Ferb sat back to try to catch his breath another soldier came up to the duo.

"Sarge, the chopper just called in their about ten minutes out."

"Thanks corporal" Sargent Parker replied

The young soldier nodded and turned to go back to the line when a sudden force sent his body falling back in front of Ferb. Ferb could only stare at the young man who a moment ago had been alive.

Meanwhile Sargent Parker was trying to get the Doctors attention.

"Doctor Fletcher. Doctor Fletcher we need to get out of here now. Doctor!" Parker yelled

Ferb slowly came back and stared at the Sargent before muttering in disbelief

"He was just alive. I…I just heard him talking."

"Doctor look at me" Parker yelled, grabbing hold of Ferb's shirt and forcing him to make eye contact "I need you to be right here right now. Do you understand me?"

Ferb nodded numbly

"Good now I want you to stay right on my ass as we move. Got that? You NEVER lose sight of me. Still of that pistol?"

Ferb nodded

"Good. Keep it out you may need it. Let's go"

Slowly Ferb and Parker moved through the debris of rubble and steel while bullets flew over their heads. As they approached the front exit a large explosion from above caught their eye. They watched at a large chunk of the structures roof came crashing down right in front of the door they needed. Parker swore under his breath and turned to Ferb.

"Alright Doc it seems that we can't get out that way. The only other ay out seems to be right through the enemy. We also have to inform the Captain that this place is coming down fast. I need you to stay with me still Doc. Move fast but stay low."

Ferb nodded his agreement and raised his pistol to show he was ready. Quickly Ferb and Parker moved their way up to where Phineas and the others were. When they got there the made an immediate b-line to Phineas.

"Parker!" Phineas exclaimed "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Well Sir" Parker said pointing back to the front door "The front door is blocked and this whole place is about the collapse"

Phineas looked around at the structure they currently sat in. He could tell by the bending of the metal that the building wouldn't last much longer.

"So the only way out is through them?"

Parker nodded. Phineas sighed.

"Ok Boys, on three lob some grenades towards them and make a run for the door. 1…2…" Phineas and the others, save Ferb pulled the pins on their grenades and waited"3!" The group threw the grenades.

Two second later there was a loud explosion.

"Go! Go! GO!" Phineas ordered and the group ran to the towards the door. When they reached it Phineas noticed Ferb was not with them. He looked back and saw his brother limping along having apparently twisted his ankle. Phineas quickly ran back and pick up his injured sibling and mad his way back to the door and out to the rondavou for the chopper. Phineas had just put Ferb into the ground to be tended to by the medic, when a shot rang out. Ferb watched as Phineas seemed to pause for a second before falling forward. Slowly it seemed Phineas' red life blood leaked into the cold hard ground as the medic scrambled over to him. All Ferb could think of was how this whole damn situation started and how me might lose the brother he had just gotten back.

A/N: If you want to know what the uniform that Phineas and his men were wearing looked like go to Google images and type in Special ops uniform. It's the 1st one. love it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
